1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active device array substrate applied in a display, and more particularly to a transistor array substrate.
2. Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) generally displays images by using a plurality of semiconductor transistors. Generally, the LCD usually has a plurality of liquid crystal capacities, and the liquid crystal capacities are formed by a plurality of pixel electrodes, a liquid crystal layer, and a color filter substrate. The semiconductor transistors can input currents to the liquid crystal capacities, so as to charge the liquid crystal capacities. In this manner, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are driven to rotate, to prompt the images displayed by the LCD.
In the above description, the current input from the semiconductor transistor to the liquid crystal capacity is basically in direct proportion to the electron mobility in the semiconductor transistor, and the electron mobility is subject to variations of the temperature. When the semiconductor transistors are in a high-temperature environment, the electron mobility rises, and the currents input to the liquid crystal capacities are also increased. When the semiconductor transistors are in a low-temperature environment, the electron mobility falls, and the currents input to the liquid crystal capacities are also decreased.
Therefore, when the LCD is in the low-temperature environment, the currents received by the liquid crystal capacities from the semiconductor transistors will be decreased, thereby easily causing inadequate charging in the liquid crystal capacities. Once inadequate charging occurs in the liquid crystal capacities, the LCD cannot display correct gray-level colors, resulting in color distortion occurring in the images displayed by the LCD.